Truth in the mirror
by velja
Summary: Doug Witter kann die Augen nicht länger vor der Wahrheit verschließen.


Titel: Truth in the mirror  
  
Autorin: velja  
  
Nachdem ich das Serienfinale gesehen und mich total über Deputy Dougs Coming Out gefreut habe (ich hab's immer gewusst), musste ich mir einfach überlegen, wie es dazu gekommen sein könnte. Während ich an einer längeren Story dazu gearbeitet habe, ist mir diese kleine Geschichte eingefallen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.  
  
Wer eine richtig tolle Story darüber lesen möchte, wie Doug und Jack möglicherweise zusammen gekommen sind (und wem es nichts ausmacht, dass sie auf englisch ist), dem kann ich nur empfehlen: „Seek and go hide"von Agee. Klasse geschrieben, unglaublich nachvollziehbar, und leider immer noch nicht komplett (bis jetzt 17 Kapitel!). Wirklich empfehlenswert.  
  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Worte in **...** sind Gedanken, okay?  
  
******************  
  
Doug Witter trat aus der Eingangshalle von Capesides einzigem Kino heraus und atmete erleichtert die frische Nachtluft ein. Er ging gern ins Kino, aber an diesem Abend hatte der Film für ihn nicht schnell genug enden können.  
  
Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Leute teures Geld für einen Film ausgaben und dann die meiste Zeit damit verbrachten, sich lautstark über ihr letztes verpatztes Date auszulassen. Oder, schlimmer noch, verliebte Pärchen, die keine zwei Minuten die Finger voneinander lassen konnten und in den Knutschpausen ihre Sitznachbarn mit lästigen Fragen nerven mussten. Nicht auszuhalten!  
  
Wenn Doug schon mal ins Kino ging, anstatt sich wie üblich ein paar DVD's auszuleihen, dann wollte er den Film sehen, und nichts anderes!  
  
Zu Dougs Leidwesen war Melissa, mit der er heute ausging, auch eine von den Frauen, die nicht wegen des Films ins Kino gingen. Vielmehr hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Dunkelheit des Raumes für eine Inspektion von Dougs schlankem muskulösen Körper zu nutzen. Aus diesem Grund hatte Doug die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, sich unauffällig in seinem Sitz hin und her zu winden, um „zufällig"Melissas Händen zu entkommen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob sie seine abweisende Haltung bemerkt hatte, und es war ihm auch egal. Die ganze Verabredung war ohnehin eine einzige Schnapsidee gewesen.  
  
Er hätte es wissen müssen, er und Dates...das passte einfach nicht zusammen.  
  
**Warum versuche ich es bloß immer wieder, anstatt mir endlich einzugestehen, dass...**  
  
Doug zwang sich, den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken. Er wusste, wohin dieser Weg führte....nämlich nirgendwo hin.  
  
Während sie langsam den Gehsteig entlang schlenderten, zwang Doug sich, Melissa zuzuhören, die gerade den Film kommentierte.  
  
Dabei grüßte er freundlich die vorübergehenden Menschen, von denen sie beide mit unverhohlener Neugier gemustert wurden. Jeder in Capeside kannte ihn, er war schließlich der Sheriff. Und jeder war der Meinung, er müsste genauestens über das Liebesleben des Sheriffs Bescheid wissen. Besonders, wenn es sich um einen jungen, gutaussehenden und noch dazu unverheirateten Sheriff handelte, der nicht oft ausging.  
  
**Woran das wohl liegt**, dachte Doug bitter.  
  
„Insgesamt war mir die ganze Handlung etwas zu seicht, aber Marc Preston oben ohne hat diesen Mangel schnell wett gemacht", hörte er Melissa scherzhaft sagen. Doug sah sie überrascht an. „Das sehe ich genauso!"  
  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er soeben gesagt hatte, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Das mit der seichten Handlung. Nicht, dass mir Marc Preston oben ohne gefällt!" Er ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die flüsterte: **Gib es zu, er HAT dir gefallen! Besser als Alicia Silverstone und Neve Campbell zusammen!**  
  
Entschieden schüttelte Doug den Gedanken ab. **Nicht nachdenken, nicht darüber....Aber...**  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Melissa riss ihn aus seiner Trance, wofür er dankbar war. Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte er fragend: „Vielleicht hast du Lust, noch mit zu mir zu kommen? Wir könnten....etwas trinken, ein bisschen Musik hören..."  
  
Melissa blickte Doug überrascht an, nickte dann aber. Normalerweise hätte Doug ein so eindeutiges Angebot nie im Leben ausgesprochen, nicht nach so einem Abend und nicht zu Melissa. Überhaupt war er, der pflichtbewusste, ewig korrekte Sheriff, niemand, der schnell mit Frauen ins Bett ging. Auch wenn er mit seinen 33 Jahren über ausreichend sexuelle Erfahrung verfügte, One-Night-Stands hatten nie zu seinen Vorlieben gezählt.  
  
Doch jetzt...er musste diese seltsamen Gedanken loswerden, und der beste Weg, den Kopf frei zu kriegen, war...Sex.  
  
Etwas später war sich Doug dessen nicht mehr sicher. Er saß auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer, einen Arm um Melissas schlanken Körper gelegt, und lauschte der sanften Stimme von Amy Morato im Radio. Gedämpfter Lichtschein hüllte sie ein, alles war perfekt.  
  
**Warum zum Teufel bin ich nicht bei der Sache? Reiß dich zusammen, Doug, was willst du mehr?** Doug beugte sich zu Melissa herunter und küsste sie vorsichtig. Als hätte sie auf ein Zeichen von ihm gewartet, fiel Melissa über ihn her und drängte ihn in die Sofakissen. Doug konnte sich gerade noch darüber wundern, wie eine zierliche Person so stark sein konnte, dann waren ihre Hände überall und er dachte an nichts mehr.  
  
Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht waren sie ins Schlafzimmer übergewechselt. Jetzt lag Doug im Bett und lauschte Melissas gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Er konnte unmöglich schlafen.  
  
Was war nur los mit ihm? Während Melissa von einem Orgasmus in den nächsten verfallen war, hatte er Mühe gehabt, überhaupt ein Mal zum Ende zu kommen.  
  
**Was stört mich denn an ihr? Sie ist hübsch, klein und zierlich, mit langen blonden Haaren, leuchtend blauen Augen und einem sinnlichen Mund. Sie ist perfekt!**  
  
**Aber**, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, **sie ist eine Frau!**  
  
Doug schüttelte den Kopf, um die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sie dröhnte durch seinen Kopf, lauter als jemals zuvor: **Sie ist eine Frau...sie ist kein Mann!...Sie ist eine Frau....und du willst...  
  
...einen Mann!**  
  
„Nein!"stieß Doug schwer atmend hervor.  
  
Melissa zuckte neben ihm zusammen, wachte jedoch nicht auf.  
  
„Nein!"flüsterte Doug erneut. Doch noch während er es sagte, wusste er, dass die Stimme recht hatte. Sie hatte schon immer recht gehabt. Früher war es nur leichter gewesen, sie zu überhören.  
  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf Melissa seufzte Doug, kletterte aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Er starrte sein schweißnasses Gesicht im Spiegel an und atmete schwer.  
  
**Sag es, Doug. Komm schon, sag es laut!**  
  
„Ich..."**Nein, ich kann das nicht!**  
  
Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, er fühlte es in seiner Brust zerspringen. Die Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, doch er zwang sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Ein...aus. Noch einmal, ein...und wieder aus.  
  
Und plötzlich löste sich die Sperre in seinem Hirn und er sagte mit fester Stimme:  
  
„Sheriff Douglas Witter, du bist...schwul."  
  
***************  
  
So, das war's. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich bitte euch, egal ob ihr die Story mochtet oder nicht, schreibt bitte, bitte eine review, damit ich weiß, dass überhaupt jemand sie gelesen hat. Es gibt leider viel zu wenige Storys auf deutsch (und auch viel zu wenig Doug-Storys), deshalb: FALLS JEMAND EINE SEITE KENNT, AUF DER ES GUTE DEUTSCHE STORYS GIBT, DANN SAGT MIR BESCHEID, OKAY? MAIL AN: velja@web.de 


End file.
